


Missing

by TY_Writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TY_Writes/pseuds/TY_Writes
Summary: Multichapter Captain Swan Fanfiction.She hasn’t seen him in over three years, but when she finally finds him the journey to bring him home begins, but she’s unsure if it’s the right thing to do.My first fanfiction for Once upon a time and Captain Swan.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. It's partially written and will be a multichapter. Updates may be few and far between thanks to my two kids but i'll try my best!  
> Comments are welcome.

_**Prologue.** _

 

A tall blonde woman rushed out of Boston Espresso with a large to-go cup in her hand, coursing through the throng of people on the sidewalk, too focussed to offer an apology for her haste. She raced around the corner into an alley where a yellow Volkswagon beetle waited.

She climbed into the driver’s side, popping her cup into the holder and struggled to get her keys into the ignition.

She had fifteen minutes left to find him. Fifteen minutes to make it to the grocery store and find him, the man she’d been she’d been searching for, the man who’d been missing for far too long.

The man who finished his shift in fifteen minutes.

The woman backed out of the alley and joined the oncoming traffic, nervously tapping at the steering wheel, glancing between her mirrors, chewing her bottom lip.

Ten minutes.

She was caught at each stop light which was enough to spike her anxiety and channel it into frustration. Finally she was moving again and signalling left to take her downtown.

She hadn’t combed these streets in over a decade, the streets that housed so much history she hoped too forget. But she wasn’t here to chase the demons of her childhood this time. She was here to chase her future.

Seven minutes.

She could see the grocery store coming up on the right but by now she didn’t have to look out for it. She’d parked up here often enough to watch him.

He was a bag boy of all things. Monday to Friday, Eight am until six pm, obediently packing various items into paper or plastic and handing them to the customer with a small smile.

She’d been tailing him for almost a week and felt the urge to breakdown each time she saw him through the large glass windows.

She longed to hear his voice, to see his smile, to feel his touch. She’d waited so long.

But today was finally the day.

Four minutes.

She parked the Beetle in a spot opposite the store took a large gulp of her forgotten coffee as she killed the engine.

Deep breathes.

Two minutes.

She exited the car and crossed the street just as the man in question exited the automatic sliding doors of the grocery store entrance.

His hair was longer and his clothes so different.

She stepped onto the sidewalk and paced behind his oblivious form as he began his journey.

“Excuse me?”

He turned and she was hit with those familiar eyes yet that same piercing blue she’d come to know looked straight through her.

“Can I help you?”

The sound of his voice had her frozen.

“Miss?”

“I’m Emma Swan.”

The lean man stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

Emma felt panic flow through her at his bewilderment and her mouth rushed to speak before she could think it through.

“Killian, i’m here to take you home.”


End file.
